The present invention relates generally to mops, and more particularly to mops with attached scrubbers.
There are several different types of cleaning mops that have various mechanisms to squeeze out the water from the mopping surface, typically a sponge, during cleaning. Depending on the cleaning application, there may also be a need for these mops to have an additional scrubbing surface, such as a stronger or more abrasive cleaning surface like a brush. There are now several commercially available mops that have a scrubber in addition to the mopping surface. The addition of a scrubber gives the mop two different cleaning surfaces to allow the user to achieve the desired results.
Past attempts to manufacture a mop that has both a mopping element and a scrubber have encountered problems. It is difficult to fashion a mop that has both a mopping surface and scrubber that is constructed of one piece. This is because it is difficult to mold a mop with both features and then to staple the brush or bristles of a scrubber into the mop. Therefore, there is a need to securely attach the scrubber to the mop.
There is a need for a mop with a scrubber where the mopping surface and the scrubber are at the proper angle in relation to the mop handle for use. There is also a need for a mop that makes it easy for the user to switch between using the mopping element and the scrubber while using the mop.
In addition, there are often problems how the scrubber is attached to the head of the mop to achieve a securely attached scrubber. There is a need for a way to more securely engage the scrubber to the mop head so that the scrubber does not move around during use and so that the scrubber can withstand long periods of use.
Further, mopping surfaces, such as a sponge mop, can wear out after prolonged use, while scrubbers, such as a brush, typically can sustain longer periods of use. There is a need to have a mop that has a mopping surface that can be changed when desired by the consumer without affecting the scrubber.